


The Cat is Called Satan

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Hangover, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the tumblr post where someone goes to their friend's house when they're drunk to crash but it turns out it isn't their friend's house also they don't have a shirt on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat is Called Satan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest opening I've ever written oh my gosh 
> 
> this is probably going to turn into something longer don't worry and if it does expect the tags (especially the character one) to change

“Oh” said a soft voice from above him

Frank rolled off the couch and stood up.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, pointing at the young man opposite him. He was stood in the archway between James’ kitchen and living room in batman pyjamas. His hair was long, black and scruffy and his cereal bowl was threatening to slip out of his hands due to shock.

“I’m Gerard” he said “I live here”

“No you don’t” Frank instantly snapped back. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead – the hangover was starting already. The pain had decided to start behind his eyes this time and he could feel it slowly creeping through his entire head.

“I do… I’ve lived here for 3 years” Gerard said slowly “Are you okay?” he stepped closer making Frank shuffle back. He glared at him, before realizing…James’ living room didn’t have an arch way. It didn’t have a fire place with a mantle covered in pictures of random people.

He didn’t have a cat either.

A black moggie had just stretched and jumped off the arm of the couch, purring and meowing softly as it wrapped itself around Gerard’s legs.

“James doesn’t have a cat” he mumbled to himself. His head was throbbing.

“James? You mean James Dewees, the guy that lives over there?” he pointed out of the bay window behind Frank. Frank turned and groaned loudly.

“I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry” he muttered, turning back to Gerard and almost bumping into him. Gerard blushed slightly and stepped back, mumbling a small sorry. He shrugged

 

“It’s fine… Could you-Could you put your shirt on?” his blush deepening


End file.
